


Spooky Starker 2019

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Object Insertion, Pet Play, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: My collection of Halloween Starker fics for 2019Themes:1. Candy and sweets2. Paranormal3. Halloween Party4. Pumpkins / Turnips5. Movies6. Costumes7. Vampires





	1. Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries and individual tags in chapter notes <3

“Okay, Tony. What is it?” Peter asked, cheery voiced, grinning bright. Not that Tony could see his smile through the blindfold. The man simply held his mouth open while Peter gently placed a piece of candy on his tongue.

“Skittles?” Tony asked.

“That's right!” Peter laughed. “Okay, what's this one?” Peter unwrapped a mini chocolate bar and fed it to him.

“Mars Bar,” Tony said around the candy as he chewed. “You can't expect to win with candy an old man would know. Give me a real challenge.”

“Alright, but you asked for it.” Peter opened the next package and dropped two powdery disks on Tony's tongue.

The man chewed and his face twisted up in confusion. “Peter what is this? Is this chalk?”

Peter covered his mouth, laughed. “Guess.”

“I don't know. I know I've never had anything like it in my mouth before.”

“Smarties.”

“Smarties?”

“That's what they're called. And I'm pretty sure they're ancient.”

“Oh, so I don't know them because they're for poor kids. I get it.”

Peter gave him a playful swat. He wanted until Tony's mouth was void of candy before offering Tony his next test.

“Give me something good this time,” Tony said.

“Okay,” Peter grinned. This time, he stuck a Hershey bar on his own tongue and let it met a little. Then he leaned across the space between them and pressed his lips against Tony's, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Tony moaned, catching Peter's face in his hands. He licked away chocolate in a messy kiss that left Peter wiping at his mouth. He laughed. “So, what is it?” Peter asked.

“Hershey's. If you're going to feed them to me like that, I suggest we empty the whole bag.” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

Peter rolled his eyes. “We're not emptying my entire bag for a tasting game.”

“Alright, but you're missing a golden opportunity.”

Peter smiled. A little pink package caught his eye and he grinned. He ripped the paper open and dumped the contents onto his tongue. Moving fast, he pressed his lips to Tony's again, pushing the candy into his mouth. Tony flinched, making Peter giggle, then they were both laughing.

“Pop Rocks,” he said. “You got anymore of those?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Peter leaned over his bag, digging for another pouch and coming up with a packet of sour apple Pop Rocks. When he looked up Tony had taken the blindfold off. “Hey, I wasn't finished with you.”

Tony grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Okay...” Suspicious, but compliant, Peter let Tony tie the blindfold around his head. His forehead wrinkled as he felt Tony taking his pants off. “What are you doing?”

“Guess,” Tony teased.

Peter rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. He sat quietly and patiently. He would have jumped out of his skin if it weren't for Tony's hands on his thighs. The man had taken Peter's half hard cock into his mouth, much as Peter had expected. What he didn't expect was the sensation or something like tiny electric sparks against his flesh.

“Tony- what-” Peter gasped. He yanked the blindfold off.

Tony chuckled, peeking up at him. He pulled away and held his mouth open so Peter could hear the fizzle of Pop Rocks in his mouth. Peter stared as Tony swallowed a mouthful of spit and candy.

“What do you think?”

Peter smiled. “For the sake of science, we'll have to give it a few more tries.”


	2. Ghost!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker, dead at the age of twenty-three, still existed in the space where he had died. He didn’t remember much about how it happened, but his romantic heart like to think that a scorned lover had stabbed him to death in the heat of passion. Either way, he’d been watching Tony Stark since he moved into that house and after years pining for the man, Halloween night grants him the chance to soothe both their loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of murder, mentions of noncon voyeurism

Tony and Halloween had a love/hate relationship. He loved getting the kids dressed up, seeing their excited little smiles, holding Morgan's hand while Harley hurried them along down the street. He hated taking away their candy at ten o'clock and sending them off to bed despite their begging to stay up until the 'haunting hour'. They were both a little too young to stay up that late no matter the holiday. They would spend the next day cranky and mean from the lack of sleep and Tony couldn't stand to see them miserable. So it was off to bed. In fact, when midnight rolled around, Tony tucked himself into bed as well.

What Tony didn't know about Halloween was that the haunting hour was real. Ghosts of all types would appear to walk the Earth once more from now until the sunrise. And what Tony didn't know about his own house was that it was haunted.

Peter Parker, dead at the age of twenty-three, still existed in the space where he had died. He didn't remember much about how it happened, but his romantic heart liked to think that a scorned lover had stabbed him to death in the heat of passion. Either way, he'd been watching Tony Stark since he moved into that house. The wife he'd had when he came, the fights and the crying, the happy nights curled up on the couch with a child tucked into each side. He had been so lonely this past year. Again, Peter was a very romantic soul. He took it very personally that such a man would live without a sweetheart to make him smile.

As Peter watched this beautiful man curl up alone under the blankets, he felt his own body begin to re-materialize. It was incredible to have a physical form again. He'd never had a reason to do this until now. He stared down at his own body in wonder.

There was a startled gasp from the bed and Peter looked up. Their eyes met for the first time.

“It's okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled. “It's just me.”

“How did you get in here? Do I know you?” Tony was reaching for his cell phone, but Peter flung it away telepathically, letting it land on the carpet. Tony stared at him in horror. His eyes flickered to the door, likely worrying about the children.

“I mean it, it's okay. I won't hurt you.” Peter took a step back, hoping to convey that he was truly harmless. “Or Morgan and Harley either.”

“How do you know my kids?” His voice was dangerous and Peter could sense the thin ice he was on. Even if Tony couldn't hurt him.

“I don't know how to say this tactfully so... I'm not alive. I'm a ghost actually. I've been here in this house for decades.”

“Very funny, kid. Get out of my house.” Tony glared.

“I can prove it to you,” Peter said. The bedroom light flicked on at his will and began to flicker. He could see goosebumps on Tony's arms, either from fear or the cold that Peter's presence brought.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to keep you company,” Peter smiled fondly. “You're such a good father and a good man. You didn't deserve what Pepper did to you. I saw that whole thing.”

“We fell apart. People do that.” He shrugged, but he still looked frightened.

“She was unfair,” Peter shook his head. “All the things she accused you of. All the pain she caused you.” Peter found himself drawn to the bed, but Tony shifted away as he came too close. “I watch you all the time. You don't deserve to be lonely.”

“It's not your problem, Casper. Don't worry about it.”

“It's Peter. I died because of a shitty partner. I get bad relationships. I breaks my heart to see you live half a life. You're so lonely, Mr. Stark. I've seen the way you cry.” He reached a hand out and touched the man's chest. Tony gasped, flinched from the cold. “Let me ease your pain,” Peter breathed.

The man didn't pull away and Peter put a knee on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. Peter moaned as he felt the warmth and the softness of another's flesh for the first time in twenty years. His hands roamed Tony's chest, feeling the hardness of muscle and the softness of skin.

Tony pulled back, a low noise in his throat. “I don't think I should actually have sex with a ghost, kid. Am I that desperate?”

Peter pushed against Tony's chest until he went down on his back. “Not desperate, just in need.” He felt Tony's hand touch his ass and slide up to his waist. Peter shivered. He was sensitive after so long. Despite what Tony said, those hands were hungry as they touched him. A palm slid up his chest where he thumbed at a nipple, sensitive enough to make Peter whine. With a starved groan, Tony sat up, holding Peter in his lap and locking their lips together. He rolled them over, Peter gasping as he fell onto his back. He moaned the man's name as he felt rough kisses on the side of his neck.

Peter was surprised by him. Tony had always looked so gentle, submissive even, with Pepper. This was different. It was better. He couldn't help the needy little whines he made as Tony pulled off Peter's clothes. Peter looked up to see way Tony loomed over him, bigger, stronger. He could see the thick muscle of well built arms as Tony pulled off his shirt. He wasn't the biggest man, but hovering over Peter he was massive.

“Need something, baby?” he purred, looking down at him with dark chocolate eyes.

“You, Tony,” Peter said in a quiet voice as his hands reached up to hold those strong shoulders. He moaned as Tony bent down and bit into his neck, giving him hard, tingling kisses all the way down to his shoulder. His nails scratched at Tony's back and his thighs squeezed around him. The man's mouth slid down until he found a nipple, licking then letting his teeth scrape over it.

Peter gasped, crying out. “Tony please! Fill me up. Fuck me please,” he whined.

“Fuck, Pete,” Tony groaned. His heat left Peter's body, searching for lube they both knew was in the bedside table. Peter wondered if he should admit how many times he'd watched Tony get himself off with a lube slicked hand, but the man shucked off his pants and he decided it didn't matter.

He didn't care in the least if he was a ghost for the rest of time, not after the feeling of Tony's cock filling him up. It was a massive stretch, but the man went slow, kissing his forehead and cooing sweet things in his ear until he was in.

“Almost in, Pete. Relax for me, baby. Look so pretty on my cock,” he breathed between kisses until Peter caught his face and pressed their lips together.

Peter moaned, falling back against the bed as Tony fucked him going slow and deep, setting off every nerve in his body after years of feeling nothing. Tears prickled in his eyes and he couldn't stop the broken whining that escaped him.

“It's okay, baby,” Tony cooed.

He took Peter's wrists and pinned them up over his head. The helpless feeling drove him higher and after so long feeling nothing, he came on Tony's cock alone. A large hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his cries and Peter remembered they weren't alone in the house. He shivered as he realized Tony was biting down on the inside of his lip to silence himself as he came inside of him. Peter lay still, trembling as his body hummed with pleasure.

“My god- Peter, fuck,” Tony swore. He was careful as he pulled out and cleaned them both up with the t-shirt he'd tossed to the floor. He eyed Peter like he wasn't sure if he was real.

Peter whined. “Hold me, please.”

“Of course, Pete.” Tony laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. They were quiet for a moment until Tony got curious. “So... you're a ghost. What's that like?” Tony asked.

Peter laughed lightly. “Well, I'm stuck here in this house. I can't go very far. You're family is nice though. I like seeing you. You're a good father.”

“Can't you leave?”

Peter shrugged. “I think I could if I wanted to. For a while, I was too angry. My heart aches sometimes. Now, though, I've been thinking that I want to stay. For you.”

“What happened to you, Peter? If you don't mind me asking.”

“I was murdered. By someone I trusted. I don't remember it all but, he was my everything...” his voice broke off. Tony pulled him closer, tucking Peter into his side as if to protect him. Peter smiled happily, pressing his face into Tony's shoulder.

“I won't see you again until next year, right?”

“I'll still be here. Watching over you. You might catch a glimpse of me in a mirror and I think I show up in pictures sometimes. I have before.”

“Not sure how much I like being watched.”

“I know it's uncomfortable. I'm sorry.” Peter turned his head away feeling guilty.

Tony turned his head back to look him in the eye. “Don't be sorry. You're the one trapped in this house while my children watch My Little Pony.”

Peter laughed. “They're perfect. I love everything they do.”

“Me, too.” Tony said then he sighed.

Peter wondered if they were thinking the same thing. That they could be really happy if Peter were alive. “We're lucky that we get this much. I'll see you next year.”

“You don't have to go now do you?”

Peter shook his head. “I'll fade away when the sun comes up.”

“Then you still have a few hours?” Tony grinned. And they filled those hours until the dawn came, making up Peters lost time without sex, without nights spent in Tony's bed. When the morning came, he watched Peter fade away. He couldn't feel him anymore in his bed, but when his hair stood on end he smiled, because he knew Peter was still there with him.


	3. A Stark Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Stark Tower Halloween party was famous. The list was exclusive. The entertainment was unorthodox. This year, it’s star was Peter Parker.
> 
> Warnings: exhibitionism, spanking, bdsm, pet play, subspace

Tony’s Stark Halloween party was famous. The list was exclusive, security as tight as only Stark Tower could be. Everyone who was invited was someone that Tony knew personally and had been vetted by his security team. Therefore, only the party goers knew what went on at these parties. No one ever betrayed Tony’s trust for fear of not being invited back the next year and that in itself was threat enough.

People suspected that the party was full of designer drugs, but in truth, only alcohol was allowed and the smallest amount of drunken behavior would have you cut off for the night. Others guessed it was one those things were wealthy creeps used minors for ‘entertainment’, but the truth was that no one under eighteen was even allowed in the building while the party was going on.

No, it was a party full of slightly tipsy people with an appetite for the unorthodox. Kinksters, if you will.

This year’s party was spectacular. Dressed as various monsters, there were all manner of beautiful people on display around the room. Each were 'trapped’ in cages while the host, Tony of course, announced that his pet monsters were expected to sing for their supper. If the zombie wanted her brains, she’d just have to work for it. And so the eight performance did as Tony had personally trained them to. Some impressed the audience with their ability to take larger and larger dildos into their bodies until their bare, narrow, bellies visibly bulged. A ghost boy was set up, mouth hanging open for anyone who wanted to spit, piss, or jack off into his mouth. A woman dressed like a marionette showed off her deep throating skill by stuffing a giant dildo into her own throat and holding it there until, she pretended, she was dizzy with the lack of air.

The crowd was thoroughly entertained, but these were not the performers that they came for. Every year, they came to see Tony and whatever lucky citizen would get to be his play thing for the night. Everyone kept one eye on the crowd around them. It was difficult to recognize anyone with all the guests in costumes, but someone among them was about to get what they all wish they could be so lucky to have. All were surprised when it was the young lady in a Victorian gown who climbed the steps to the stage, heels clicking on the wood. Everyone went quiet.

Long fingers reached around behind her and worked open the zipper at the back of the dress. It feel in a heap on the floor. The crowd gasped then chatter excitedly at the trim and muscular body that had been bare beneath. The young lady reached up and carefully removed her wing, letting it join that dress. Then her mask fell on top.

Only a few in the room knew that this person was Peter Parker.

He stepped out of his shoes and out of the pile of clothes and slipped behind the curtains. One of the staff came and carried off the heap of garments. A moment later the curtain parted. Again, everyone gasped and then chatted.

Peter was strapped tight to a St. Andrew’s cross, facing away from the crowd. The tall beams stretched high forcing him up onto his toes. Tattooed on his hip was the name 'Stark’ which had the crowd murmuring with gossip. Was this Stark’s own boyfriend this year?

The man himself appeared. The crowd cheered and whistled. He hadn’t bothered with a costume, just a tight pair of jeans with likely nothing underneath. Bare foot and comfortable.

“Everyone having a good time?” he asked them. “How’s my boy look?” He ran a hand over Peter’s back and the boy shivered. “Beautiful isn’t he?”

Everyone was quiet, the show was beginning.

“Comfortable, sweetheart?” Tony asked, stepping up to Peter’s side and touching his cheek.

“Yes, sir,” he answer as they shared a look between them.

“What’s your safeword, dear?”

“Captain America,” Peter answered. The crowd chuckled.

A true showman, Tony turned back to the crowd, raising his hands up in a gesture to direct ones eyes to the stage. “Let us begin,” he announced.

On the the stage, a magician’s assistant wheeled a cart of toys, floggers, straps, paddles, and clamps. Tony eyed it with a thoughtful expression. Then he picked up a leather flogger. He let the strands fall through his fingers.

“Let’s see what we can do with all this pretty pale skin.”

Tony raised his arm and struck Peter’s shoulders with the flogger. He gasped, back arching as much as he could against the wooden beams. He paused for a breath, then he struck again, letting the strands lash against Peter’s skin until it turned pink, then red. He stopped, letting Peter catch his breath.

Tony ran his hand over Peter’s back feeling the small bumps of little welts just starting to form.

“Gorgeous,” Tony sighed. The crowd murmured their agreement. His hand slipped down the smooth plane of soft skin to find Peter’s plump and perky ass. “I think this needs a little decoration, too. Don’t you all agree?”

Someone whistled and Tony grinned at the crowd. He could see Peter’s breathing slowing to something more manageable. He kissed his shoulder. “Ready for more?” he asked.

“Yes, please, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

Tony positioned himself, adjusting his wrist to draw up tension. Then finally raised the flogger again, bringing it down against Peter’s ass. He moaned with that first hard strike. Tony could feel his own mouth watering at the sight of him, arching his ass out for more, moaning his name in between harsh breaths. Then it was time for something new.

Tony replaced the flogger and picked up a paddle. Something heavy and solid that would have less sting and more of a deep penetrating ache. This thing could give bruises that would last. Aroused by the prospect of Peter’s future whining at so much as the thought of sitting down, Tony laid into him. Peter cried out beautifully.

Tony struck him until his ass was a deep red and the tops of his thighs were pretty pink. He ran his hand over hot skin licking his lips as Peter whimpered in pain.

“So good for me, baby” Tony cooed. “How you doing, sweetheart?”

“So good, daddy. Feels so good,” Peter mumbled, sounding high.

He’d have to be careful with him if Peter were falling into subspace. He’d forget his own limits. Tony walked around the cross giving the audience a nice view of Peter’s freshly pinked skin. He caught the younger man’s face in his hands.

“Still with me, baby?”

Peter murmured something soft. Tony kissed his forehead and brushed damp hair out of his eyes. He waited until Peter looked up and eyes focused on his face. Finally he blinked.

“Why’d you stop?” he said.

Tony smiled. “There’s my baby. This isn’t a safe place for you to melt away like that.”

“But you’re here,” Peter said.

Tony’s heart warmed with love and he smiled. “Let’s try something different.”

He walked back around where he couldn’t resist smacking his hand against one red ass cheek. Peter yelped and Tony grinned. He replaced the paddle on the cart.

“I don’t think this Halloween party has had nearly enough costumes,” Tony said.

Carefully, Tony unhooked first Peter’s ankles, then his wrists. He helped Peter massage at the abused skin, checking for any damage and finding his padded cuff had work nicely.

The curtain closed on the audience and when it reopened it was time for act two. Peter knelt on the floor in the center of the stage. Two brown and fluffy puppy ears sprouted from the top of his head and his hands were covered in mitts where he held them up in a begging position. The collar around his neck gleamed under the stage lights, showing off the gold 'STARK’ against his throat. He stuck his tongue out and panted, playing the puppy.

Tony rejoined him on the stage and Peter grinned up at him. Tony pet his head between the fluffy ears.

“How’s my good boy?”

Peter barked. Then his little nose sniffed the air.

“Something you want, boy?” Tony asked.

Peter barked again. He leaned forward pressing his nose against Tony bulge. He nose around then licked.

“Bad boy,” Tony scolded. If you want your treat, you know you have to earn it.“

Peter whined, but perked up when Tony pet his ears again.

"Alright then, baby boy. Let’s see you do a trick. Roll over for me.”

Without the slightest bit of shame Peter rolled across the floor, coming back up into position on his knees.

“Good boy,” Tony cooed.

Peter barked happily, wagging the tail that the audience could now see behind him.

“Now lay down.”

Peter laid flat on his belly.

“Good boy. Come get your bone,” Tony said. The audience chuckled.

Peter crawled back to Tony and stuck his nose in his crotch. He nuzzled at Tony’s bulge while he worked his pants open. Once his cock was out, Peter sat back on his heels, begging with his tongue out. He looked up to see how dark Tony’s eyes were. He moaned when the tip of Tony’s cock touched his tongue. Peter shivered when Tony rubbed himself all over his face.

“Good boy,” Tony said, voice growing low. He moaned as he pushed himself past Peter’s lips, cock sliding over his tongue. “Chew your bone, pup.”

Peter was moaning loud enough for the front row to hear as he sucked Tony’s cock. Mostly, he made a sloppy mess like a dog might, but he didn’t skip out on deep throating either. His mostly tamed gagged reflex had the crowd whistling.

“Good boy,” Tony sighed. He made a show of letting his head roll back on his shoulders. He stopped Peter only when he was too close to take anymore.

There was a padded bench to one side of the stage and Tony directed Peter over to it.

“Hop up, pup,” he said, slapping his hand against the leather. Peter climbed up and rolled onto his back. His head hung off one side with his ears flopping down.

Tony removed the mitts from Peters hands and took a moment to work them over with his fingers, restoring proper blood flow. Peter whined his impatience.

“Do you need my cock, baby?”

“Yes please, Mr. Stark,” he moaned with dramatic desperation.

“Where do you want it?”

Peter reached behind him and spread himself open, some of them couldn’t see, but they knew what sort of view Tony was getting as the man licked his lips.

“In my pussy, Mr. Stark, please.”

Tony traced a finger over his opening, already slick and ready for him. He held his cock in his hand. It always looked so big next to Peter’s tiny hole. He pressed just the head inside, moaning as the tightness pulled him in. Peter moaned, whining, “It’s so big, Mr. Stark. Give me more please. I want all of it.”

Tony slapped his sore ass and Peter yelped. “Don’t get greedy. You’ll take what I give you.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter whimpered as that thick cock slid deeper, stretching him open and he whined when Tony pulled back out. “No, please,” he sobbed.

“Hush, baby boy.” He eased back in, soaking up Peter’s little whimpers as he was filled.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, voice breaking. “Fuck me, please.”

“You need it bad, baby?”

“Yes, please, sir!” Peter screamed as Tony held his hips, hand covering the tattoo of his name, and fucked him hard.

“You want daddy’s cum in your ass?”

“Please, Mr. Stark!”

“Let everyone see how you cum on my cock. Be my good little slut.”

“Tony!” Peter screamed his name, whining and sobbing until he came in hot spurts across his own skin, his cock jolting against his belly. He whined when Tony kept going and then finally buried himself deep, planting his cum deep in his ass.

Tony pulled out slowly and smoothed a hand over each of Peter’s thighs. “You okay, baby?” he murmured.

Peter lifted his head and nodded, offering a quiet yes. Tony helped him sit up. The crowd cheered and Peter smiled. They stood, holding hands as they bowed.

“Enjoy the party while I tuck my boy into bed,” Tony said to their audience. He pulled Peter away and the curtain fell on their cheers. Peter was no less happy off stage.

“Sure you’re okay, baby?”

“I’m great, so great,” he half laughed, high from his orgasm.

Tony smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “We’ll get you cleaned up and then you can rejoin the party in a new costume if you like.”

“Only if I get to keep your cum in me,” Peter said.

Tony slapped his sore ass and Peter yelped. He chuckled. “Whatever you want, baby. Happy Halloween.”


	4. Gourd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an innocent trip to the pumpkin patch until Tony spotted a phallic sort of gourd.
> 
> Warnings: public sex, object insertion, some mild dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: sorry this chapter is late, I had a family emergency last night, but everything's fine now <3

Scuffed boots kept his feet warm as Peter padded through the dirt of the pumpkin patch. It was one of the biggest ones he’d ever seen with every variety and size of pumpkin and gourd. He was so distracted by everything there was so see that he didn’t realize how far through the patch he had wandered until he looked to back to see if Tony was still following him and realized the farm house was smaller, just peeking out from the other side of the hill.

“See anything you like, Pete?” Tony asked him.

Peter looked around. “There’s just so many.”

“Do you have a favorite color? I always liked the orange best. Is that boring?”

Peter laughed. “No, I think you’re right. The blue ones over there are pretty though. And then there’s all the gourds. Do we want to carve gourds?”

“We could get some to decorate with. Will that help you pick a pumpkin?”

Peter pouted at his boyfriend. He crossed his arms. “Are you getting bored? You can wait in the car, you know.”

“And miss following your little ass around?” he smiled. “Never.”

Peter rolled his eyes and started walking again, definitely not hiding his blushing cheeks from Tony. And if he swayed his hips a little more purposefully as he walked, could anyone really tell? Not that there was anyone to see. The place was pretty empty this early in the morning.

They found a patch of gourds behind some of the larger pumpkins. Peter knelt in the dirt and examined them. They were just as colorful as all the pumpkins.

Tony picked one up and turned it over in his hands. “Ya know…”

Peter looked at him and looked at the gourd. Compared to the others, this one was long and thin and not as curved. Peter narrowed his eyes. “You’re not funny, Tony.”

Tony pouted. “You don’t even know what I was going to say. I’m offended.”

“That’s a gourd,” Peter deadpanned. “And you’re not putting it in my ass.”

“I have lube.”

“You have- why?”

Tony chuckled. “Because I was going to fuck you here anyway.”

Peter blushed and took the gourd from him. “Horny old man,” he grumbled. He couldn’t help the way his body relaxed into the touch as Tony palmed his ass. He shivered when Tony kissed his neck.

“What does that make you, Pete?” Tony pushed him back into the dirt, crowding into his space, pushing his shirt up to play with his nipples. “Are you a dirty little boy who needs an old man to teach him what feels good?”

Peter whined, biting down on his own lip. Tony’s hand rubbed his cock through his jeans and Peter’s legs fell apart to let him.

“I think I can do whatever I want to you. Wherever I want,” he said. His eyes were dark and lips were licked shiny and Peter wanted him to do whatever he wanted to him. “On your belly.”

Peter turned over, careful not to kick his boyfriend as he moved. Tony found the hem of his jeans and pulled, baring his ass to the cool air. He shivered as Tony spit and rubbed into his hole with his fingers. He cried out against the dirt when Tony replaced his fingers with his tongue. Every swipe of his tongue made him shiver.

“Oh god, Tony please,” Peter moaned.

Two fingers slipped inside, stretching him, letting Tony’s tongue in deeper.

“Your mouth- Tony- Please don’t stop,” Peter whined and he whined even more when Tony did finally stop.

“I’m gonna stick this gourd inside you,” Tony stated like it’s a fact because it was.

“Okay,” Peter panted in agreement. He moaned at the first push of that lube slicked, too wide object. It’s thicker than Tony’s cock and it had little bumps all over it that dragged against Peter’s silky insides.

“Fuck, fuck, Tony,” Peter babbled, but his words fell away into incoherent noise the deeper he pushed the thing.

“You alright, baby?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” he panted. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s as deep as I’m going to push it, I don’t want it getting stuck. How’s it feel?”

“So good, Mr. Stark. So fucking good.”

Tony chuckled. “Someone gets so submissive when he’s got something in his ass.”

“Please fuck me with it, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you with this gourd out in the open for anyone to see?”

“I need it, please.” He had frustrated tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stop his hips from rolling trying to get more friction.

“I’m not going to take it easy on you just because someone might hear,” Tony warned.

“Please don’t. Make me scream,” Peter begged.

He just caught the sound of Tony’s dark little chuckle, before the man pulled on the gourd too fast and stuffed it back in. Peter couldn’t help the sounds he made or the way they echoed off the hill. Tony fucked him hard and fast, overloading his senses, making his cock drip into the dirt with every rough pass over his prostate. The bumps along the gourd created an alien sensation he couldn’t describe. Not that he could do more than babble and drool until his chin was sticky with mud.

“Fuck, you’re such a dirty little boy, Peter. Are you gonna cum for me?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, sir. Please keeping going. Feels so good. Oh my god, I’m gonna cum-”

“Do it for me, baby. Let me see you cum.”

Peter tensed, whole body going stuff with tension as his eyes squeezed shut and he wailed. Tony kept going, fucking his ass as he shuddered and mewled and finally begged him to stop. He stopped the brutal assault on the boy’s hole and brushed away the dirt from his face as he relaxed.

“Relax so I can pull it out, okay?”

Peter nodded, mouth hanging open, but unable to speak. With great care, Tony removed the gourd.

“So, we’ll take this one?”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, okay. That one comes home with us.”


	5. Practical Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his brother Tony were raised in a family of witches. All of the magic that existed in their lives was sparkling and bright, but as Peter realized his feelings for his own brother, he found a more practical use for magic. To save himself from becoming a monster of his heart’s own making.
> 
> Warnings: physical and emotional abuse, gaslighting, incest, a hint of ptsd

When Peter was six years old, he cast a spell to find his true love. He put the ingredients together himself and snuck out into the greenhouse while his aunts were distracted. He called out to the wind to bring him a man- any man other than his brother, Tony. Tears prickled his eyes as he watched the wind carry away the flower petals, but hope shined in his heart. Maybe someday he wouldn’t be sick. Someday he could fall in love with someone who wasn’t his brother.

When Peter was eighteen the spell came true. Quentin was handsome and sweet. Well, he was sweet to Peter. He always seemed to take issue with anyone else, but in the end he always gave Peter a smile. Peter felt the magic of the spell move through him every time he saw Quentin. This was the man he had asked for. So, he and Quentin got an apartment together.

The only problem was that, Quentin was pushy. It was Peter’s fault of course. If he were a better boyfriend then they would have already had sex. There was just something holding him back. When he and Quentin kissed it didn’t feel good. It didn’t excite him. And the more he hid this from Quentin the more dirty every kiss felt. Like he was poisoning their relationship with his deception. What would it be like if they had sex? Peter was sure it would only make things worse, but Quentin was his true love. The one he’d cast the spell for. He was so sure of it.

There came a time when Quentin pushed too hard and Peter got scared. There was something really wrong with him. Quentin was worse than had ever been. Locking himself in the bathroom Peter called someone he hadn’t spoken to in years, his brother, Tony.

“Tones?” he whispered over the line.

“Peter, what’s wrong? It’s three am,” Tony mumbled back.

“Please, I need help,” Peter quietly cried. “He’s crazy. I think he might hurt me.”

He could hear Tony moving around. “Where are you? I’m on my way.”

Peter whispered his address over the phone and hung up. He’d been in the bathroom too long already. He hid the phone between some towels so Quentin wouldn’t suspect anything, then he slipped out.

“Where have you been?” Quentin was sitting on the couch, arms and legs spread wide, always acting like he owned everything.

“Just in the bathroom, baby. Are you hungry?” he quickly deflected. “Let me make you something. How’s pancakes sound?”

He scurried toward the kitchen, but Quentin jumped up and grabbed him. Peter jumped, a small shriek escaping him. His hand squeezed Peter’s wrist while the other dragged him back against Quentin's chest.

“I’m not hungry, pretty baby.” He inhaled against Peter’s neck. “I only want you.” His hips ground against Peter’s ass and he shuddered.

“Not tonight, Quentin,” he whispered.

“You always say that. What do we have to fucking wait until we’re married! You think you’re some kind of good little alter boy!”

Peter whimpered. “Please, you’re hurting me!”

“There’s nothing chaste about you, you fucking little slut. I bet you’re out there fucking every man on this block while I’m out at work is that it, huh?”

“Please,” Peter sobbed. “Let me go. You’re hurting me, Quentin.”

The man softened. “Shh, pretty baby. I wouldn’t hurt you, you know that. I just get a little jealous because I love you so much.”

“I know,” Peter cried.

Quentin pressed kisses against his temple. “My baby, my pretty baby.” He ground himself again against Peter as the younger man stood frozen in his grasp.

“We should go back to bed, baby. You have work in the morning,” Peter said.

Quentin pressed kisses down his neck that made him nauseous.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed,” Peter pleaded.

“Yeah, I’d like to get you in my bed.”

Peter finally pulled away, pulling Quentin to the bedroom. He gently nudged the man inside and slipped out of his arms.

“You just go on to bed, I’m going to sleep on the couch okay? You always say I hog the blankets, you’ll be more comfortable. I don’t want to bother you-”

Quentin grabbed him, one cruel hand on his chin, squeezing his jaw. “Are you trying to run away from me? You’re not sleeping fucking anywhere but where I tell you to,” he growled.

Tears poured down Peter’s cheeks as he cried, body shaking in Quentin’s hold. “Okay,” he gasped. “Of course, baby.”

Quentin pulled him against his chest and shushed him. “You’re so sensitive tonight. You must be tired. Come on, Peter.”

Peter trembled, his body felt weak, and he was helpless as the man dragged him into their room. He laid down on the bed, watching Quentin from the corner of his eye as he stripped off all of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed with Peter and spooned against him. Peter shut his eyes hoping it would all be a bad dream when he woke up. And then it started all over again, the same thing that lead him to call Tony in the first place. Quentin slid his hand down into the front of Peter’s briefs.

“Please don’t, Quentin,” Peter whispered. He was so tired. So scared.

“Hush, pretty baby. Just let me. I’ll make you feel so good.”

“No, please. I’m not ready. Baby, please, I promise soon. It’ll be soon.”

“I’m tired of his fucking game, Peter!” Quentin roared and flipped Peter onto his back. He cowered, expecting to be hit, but there was a knock at the door and they both stopped.

“Peter?” someone called out. Not someone, Peter would know that voice no matter how much time or distance came between them.

Eyeing his boy friend carefully, Peter slipped out from under Quentin. “Who is it?” he called, playing dumb, not wanting anymore trouble.

“It’s m- Tony. It’s your brother, Tony.” Peter took a deep breath. At least he caught on. As long as he didn’t tell Quentin that Peter had called him it might be fine. He opened the door, but he quickly backed away before Tony could reach out for a hug.

“Tony!” he said with false surprise. “It’s been so long. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Who’s this?” Quentin thudded into the room, always heavy against the floor as if he was asserting himself with every step.

“I’m Tony, Peter’s older brother. You must be Quentin. Sorry we haven’t met before,” Tony offered his hand.

Quentin didn’t take it. “It’s late, Peter’s brother, Tony. Come back in the morning.”

“Well, you see. I won’t be in town that long. I’m just passing through. I was hoping we could hit the Waffle House up the road before I have to leave.”

“That sounds great, Tony!” Peter agreed quickly before Quentin could argue. “I’ll grab my coat.”

Quentin didn’t stop him. “Hey, grab my coat, too. We’ll all go.”

“Actually, I was hoping it could be a family thing,” Tony said with an apologetic shrug.

“I am family. We’ve been dating for almost a year. Right, baby?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. He reached into the closet and pulled out both of their coats.

“Alright. We’ll wait in the car while you get dressed,” Tony said. He held open the door for Peter and the walked out together. Tony waited until they were the car before he asked, “What the hell is going on, Pete?”

It broke him. He started sobbing, tears flowing in streams. “I try so hard to be good to him-” he hiccuped. “It’s never enough, Tony. And he- he really scared me tonight.”

“I need to get you away from him.”

Peter shook his head. “He’s my true love, Tony. I need him.”

“You think a guy like that could be your true love? I wasn’t in there five minutes and I can tell you that’s wrong,” Tony stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

But he didn’t know about the spell, Peter thought.

Quentin slipped into the backseat. “What are you fellas talking about?”

“Just catching up,” Tony said. He backed the car out of the space and started driving down the road.

Waffle House at three am was a place full of drunks and greasy food. Peter slid into a sticky booth and Quentin slid in beside him, caging him in. At least Tony watching him across the table top made him feel a little safer. They ordered drinks and Tony kept Quentin chatting until they came out.

The waitress offered them a tired smile as she returned with full cups. She set the last one down in front of Quentin and Tony immediately picked it up and swapped it with his own.

“Sorry, that’s mine,” he grimaced.

“Oops, my mistake,” the waitress smiled.

Only Peter saw the way Tony picked the cup by the rim so that the powder held in his palm fell into the cup he set in front of Quentin and rapidly dissolved. He glared at his brother in that silent way that said, “what the hell do you think you’re doing” and got a look back that said “shut up about it”.

Peter’s heart pounded in his chest and Quentin took a drink. The man wrapped an arm around him. “Something wrong, babe?”

Peter smiled and shook his head. Quentin ordered himself a sandwich. Their food didn’t make it out before Quentin was leaning heavily into Peter’s side and mumbling nonsense.

“What the hell did you do?” Peter hissed.

Tony stood and pulled Quentin to his feet. “Had too much to drink huh, bud?” Tony chuckled. “Told ya you couldn’t out drink that Scott. He never listens,” he winked at a woman who was watching them anxiously. He wrapped Quentin’s arm over his shoulders.

“Pete, get my wallet.” Peter pulled the wallet from Tony’s pocket and dropped a fifty on the table before grabbing the door so Tony could drag the half unconsciousness man out the door. They barely managed to get him into the car.

Once they were all safely inside, Peter exploded. “What the hell did you give him, Tony? You can’t just pull some shit-”

Tony held up a charm. It was the crystal bracelet Peter had made for Tony’s tenth birthday.

“What’s that have to do with-”

“We thought it didn’t work, right? Because when you or I hold it, it’s clear? Turns out,” Tony slowly moved the crystal until it poked Quentin’s cheek. Peter watched as the crystal because murkier until it turned black. “It works exactly how it’s supposed to. Your boyfriend’s soul is black.”

“But… how?” Peter looked at Quentin, sleeping against his shoulder. The guy was an ass, sure, but he was Peter’s true love. Why would the universe give him a soulmate with a black soul? Unless it was what he deserved. He was fucked up after all.

“I had the same thing happen with a one night stand a couple years ago. Now, I always check before I go home with someone. Not that I ever take the thing off…”

“So what do we do?”

Tony started the car. “We go see the aunts.”

Peter fell asleep on the way. He woke up with Quentin’s head in his lap and the sight of the ancient house that belonged to his family looming overhead. He had missed this place. I wished he’d never left. He could have lived at home, lived a life of magic and family instead of one seeking a love that would only cause him pain. They said his family was cursed in regards to love. They said it’s what killed his parents. He’d never believed it. Now it made sense.

Tony must have called them because May and Carol were already outside when they arrived. They helped Tony bring Quentin inside. Peter dragged his feet as he walked through the grass. The moon was large in the sky. A nice magical looking crescent. He looked down the road at the gate that kept out the kids who used to bully them. Despite the cruelty of their neighbors, this was the only safe place for them. Peter prayed to the moon that his foolishness hadn’t brought evil into their home.

The aunts were fussing over Quentin as he slept on the dining table. “How much did you give him, Tony? Has he stirred at all?” May’s face was scrunched with worry.

Carol smiled as she saw Peter come in. “My boy,” he pulled him into a hug. “Dry your eyes, Pete. It’ll be alright.”

He wiped at his face. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. “I’m so sorry, aunt Carol.”

“Some men are full of darkness, that’s not your fault,” she said.

May gave him a half smile that was more concern than pity. “She’s right, Petey. This isn’t your fault.” May walked around the table to give him a hug. “Are you okay?” He nodded and she kissed his forehead.

“Now, let’s see if we can cleanse this poor man.”

The four of them gathered in a circle around the table. May placed a crystal near Quentin’s head. It was like the one Peter had given Tony, but this one wasn’t charmed so it didn’t turn black next to Quentin. The idea is that they would force the darkness from Quentin’s soul into the crystal and purify him. Maybe then he would be the true love that Peter had asked for.

They joined hands and Carol lead the chant. They began softly, then their voices rose together until the house was filled with the sound. Wind whipped outside. The shattering of glass sent them all flinching away as the lights overhead exploded.

“What happened? Did we do it?” Peter asked.

Carol and May exchanged a look. “No… no we didn’t,” Carol said.

May picked up the crystal. “It’s still clean. Your sure it’s his soul?” she asked Tony.

“My charm turned black, May.”

“Then it’s a curse,” she said and she laid her hands on Quentin’s head.

“Be careful, May,” Carol cautioned. “We don’t know what’s inside him.”

Peter clutched a hand to his chest. This was his fault. His spell had gone wrong. He’d cursed him instead. This was his doing. Why else would Quentin be cursed?

“Peter, it’s okay,” Tony hurried to his side as Peter sunk to the floor. “We’ll fix this and then your boyfriend will be good as new.”

Peter shook his head. “He’s not any different, Tony.”

“The cleansing didn’t work. We’ll try something else.”

“No! I mean he’s not any different from when I met him. This is the way he’s always been.” Peter shoved Tony away and ran to the greenhouse. He stared up at the moonlit sky. “Why didn’t it work!” he screamed. “What did I do wrong! What’s wrong with me?” Weak and exhausted he fell to his knees. His palms were wet with tears as he held them to his face. He recognized Tony’s scent as he wrapped his arm around him.

“What’s this all about, Peter?” he heard May asking gently behind him.

“Whatever you’ve done, we won’t judge you. Goodness knows we’ve made plenty of mistakes ourselves,” Carol said.

“I cast a spell,” Peter said. His voice broke.

“On Quentin?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. He looked up at the sky again. “A true love spell. To bring me my true love. It didn’t work. It cursed him instead.”

“You think your spell tainted Quentin’s soul?” Tony asked.

Their aunts walked around in front of the pair and pulled them both up to their feet. “This is our fault,” May said.

“We kept it from you to keep you safe,” Carol said.

“We hope you can forgive us,” May added.

“What did you do, aunt Carol?” Tony asked as May lead them into the house and up the stairs to the attic.

Once they were all inside, Carol closed the door and turned on the lights. The floor was etched with symbols and at the center was a crystal ball.

“It’s tradition in our family,” May explained. “That we bring our children here to this room to find out who their true love will be. We do this,” she took a deep breath and shared a look with Carol.

Carol spoke for her, “We do this so that when their love comes knocking, we can scare them away.”

“What? But why?” Peter stared at them both in shock.

“Because we’re cursed, Peter,” Carol gently, explained. “Our loves will always be the death of us. Just like your mother, who took her own life when your father died of cancer. And your mother’s father when he protected his wife from a car crash that killed him instead. We didn’t want to lose you.”

“We were selfish.” May turned her eyes to the ground.

“What does this have to do with Peter’s spell,” Tony asked.

“We brought you here when you were one year old. Your mother didn’t want us to. She thought the spell had been broken. She thought we were just being nosy. But we did. And what we saw, well. We knew we couldn’t keep you apart forever, but we hoped we had enough time to find a way to save you.”

“What did you see?” Tony shifted anxiously toward the crystal ball, but Peter found himself moving in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to know who Tony’s soul belonged to.

Carol and May exchanged yet another look. “When we brought you to the crystal ball and enacted the spell, we saw your soulmate, Tony. It was Peter. We didn’t know at the time since Peter hadn’t been born yet-”

Peter was underwater. He could hear May’s voice as she continued to talk, but her words were far away. He was falling through space and time. Tony was his soulmate, his true love. No wonder his heart ached, no wonder touching Quentin felt like a sin, no wonder he felt broken and alone since he left Tony behind.

Gentle hands touched his face. Warm arms surrounded his body. He made a soft noise as he inhaled Tony’s scent. He blinked his eyes until he could see again and there he was. Tony, his brother, his true love, handsome with his eyes overflowing with tears. He smiled and Peter felt like their love might kill him then and there. It would be worth it to have lived in this moment where the planets aligned and Heaven existed in the cradle of Tony’s arms.

Tony said his name and sound made him sob. He realized that he had somehow ended up on the floor and he felt hysterical. A laughed bubbled up from his chest. Tony sat him up.

“Breathe, Pete. Are you okay?”

Peter nodded. “Better than okay.”

“Me, too.” Tony smiled and Peter smiled back.

He blinked up at his aunts who were blushing as they watched them. “What about Quentin? What happened to him?”

“Whatever spell you cast, you must have forced it not to choose Tony when it brought you your request,” Carol said. Peter nodded that it was true. “Then this spell, you asked for your true love, but it wasn’t able to give it to you, so it found someone else, but a spell like that can’t just bounce around. It turned dark and it’s been building in that man’s heart for a long time.”

“But it’s not all your fault, Peter,” May explained. “A curse like that couldn’t have latched on to a pure soul. Quentin must have been dark already when it found him.”

“We’ve found in our years that the opposite of pure love is obsession. Your spell became a curse and it made Quentin obsessed with you.”

“Oh Peter,” May’s eyes welled with tears. “That’s why it’s all our fault. You must have thought there was something wrong with you when you realized you were in love with your brother. That’s why you cast the spell. We should have told you.”

“PETER!” Quentin’s voice screamed from downstairs. “Where are you? Why aren’t you here with me?”

Peter’s blood ran cold. He backed away from the door as footsteps came up the stairs.

“Peter!”

Peter spun around to look at his aunts while his heart threatened to burst in fear. “What do we do?”

“You asked for your true love when you cast the spell didn’t you?” Carol asked.

Peter nodded. Tony took his hand and squeezed. Peter’s heart warmed. He felt safer already. They could fix this.

“So show that curse what true love is. If you unite with your real true love, the curse should break,” May said, excitement growing in her eyes.

Peter looked up at Tony. He’d ached his whole life for this moment. Was it even real? Wasn’t this all just a dream?

Pounding at the door made him jump. The handle started to turn. Tony caught his face and pressed their lips togther. Peter felt like he was falling again, but this time Tony was his wings. Despite the dark sky, there was only light. The sound of screaming rose, then disappeared leaving only the sound of Tony breathing too heavy as they devoured each other. No matter how deeply they kissed, they weren’t close enough and they kept trying to press closer until one of the aunts cleared their throat and they finally parted lips.

“You did it, yay!” May cheered, half hearted in a somewhat uncomfortable display.

Peter grimaced. Being with Tony felt so right, but it wasn’t was it? May looked disgusted. She stared down at her feet.

“We’re so sorry for the pain we caused you both,” she said.

“You were just trying to protect us,” Tony said. “We understand.”

Peter smiled. ‘We’, he said. And of course he was right. United for only a moment and already they understood each other as a pair does when their souls are intertwined.

“Peter,” he said. Peter thought his voice sounded like just the right amount of honey in a cup of warm cinnamon tea. “You know this was about the curse right? There’s nothing wrong with you, Peter. There’s nothing wrong with us.”

Peter blinked. How did he know? Would he always know now? Or hadn’t he always known Peter’s thoughts.

“Oh heavens!” May jolted. “Peter! No we never thought-”

“This was never about that,” Carol assured him. “We wanted you and Tony to be together. We didn’t keep you apart because you’re brothers. The bond between souls is stronger than the bonds of blood, we know that.”

Peter blushed. He was stupid. Of course he should have known that. Tony kissed his forehead and he stopped beating himself up.

“That Quentin really did a number on you,” he sighed. Peter wasn’t sure why, but he felt ashamed. “I’m going to spend forever telling you how perfect you are.”

Peter shook his head. He wanted to run away. “What about the curse? I don’t want you to die for me.” Everything was supposed to be right and good as long as they were together, but there was so much at stake.

Tony took both of his hands as if knew how close he was to bolting. “When the time comes we’ll go together.”

“Actually,” Carol interrupted them. “We think we might know how to break the curse.”

And so, they walked together, stepping over the ashes of one broken curse, back downstairs. Their aunts directed them to cut their palms and combine their blood together and as they kissed there was the rush of magic and they saw in their minds a woman, their own blood, as she screamed over the rising flames that she would die for her love a hundred times. White light overtook them and they were awash with relief as their ancestor’s curse was broken. She didn’t have to die anymore.

Peter and Tony stayed with their aunts, in the house where they grew up, where they belonged. They grew an herb garden and sold love charms at the farmers market. And Peter never tried to run away from love again.


	6. Officer Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't want to go to any Halloween parties so Tony suggests some in the bedroom costume related fun.
> 
> Warnings: mild verbal degradation, bondage

Peter wasn’t the type to go to parties. High school hadn’t exactly been the best years of his life the way people say it is and his experiences with parties were mildly traumatic. Tony, on the other hand, had no problem with parties. In fact, he had been nudging Peter all month long about going to a Halloween costume party. Peter never caved, but in the end, they compromised.

“Oh wow,” Peter gasped, stunned by the sight of Tony in his costume. He was wearing a police uniform that Peter was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten at a costume shop.

“Where’s your costume, Pete?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

Peter blushed. Despite having agreed to wear a costume for what Tony dubbed a “Halloween Bedroom Party”, he was embarrassed. At the time, his Jedi knight costume had sounded like a great idea. And then he thought about showing it off to Tony and realized he was an absolute idiot.

Sitting on the end of his bed, he dragged his toes over the carpet. “I thought maybe I could do without the costume,” he shrugged.

Tony pouted. “Aw, but our party.”

“You still got to dress up.”

Tony scowled and Peter grimaced. “That’s it. You’re under arrest.”

Peter’s face broke into a grin. “You’re going to arrest me, Officer Stark?”

“Think you’re funny huh? You’re not cute, Parker. You violated an agreement between lovers and now you have to be punished.”

Peter fluttered his eyes. “But, officer…”

“Nu uh, stand up, hands behind your back.”

Peter was quick to jump up and comply, trying not to giggle. Tony slapped the cuffs around his wrists none too gently. They weren’t the thin plastic of costume shop handcuffs. Tony yanked him backward so he fell against his chest. A hand wrapped around his throat, tilting his head back.

“I don’t think this is proper procedure, Officer.”

“Special cases require special punishments.”

Peter reached with his fingers, finding the bulge in Tony’s slacks. “You going to punish me with this, Officer?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, you little slut? Maybe I will. I’d love to see you gagging on my cock.”

Peter moaned. “Yes, sir. Let me prove I can be a good boy.”

Tony let go of his throat and let him drop to his knees. Peter looked up as he towered over him, circling around him. His belt jingled as he pulled it open. Peter licked his lips as he pulled out his cock.

“See something you want?” Tony teased, lips curled up in a smirk.

“Your cock, sir, please.” His mouth was watering already. Maybe he was a little slut, but he didn’t care.

Tony held his cock and let it slap against Peter’s cheek. “Are you sure you want it? I’m not going to be easy on you. You’re in trouble after all.”

Peter looked up at him and he could see the way his eyes had gone dark and his botton lip shined where he’d wet it with his tongue. Not to mention the figure he cut in that uniform.

“Please punish me, Officer Stark.”

“Careful what you wish for, sweetheart.”

Peter moaned at the first taste of Tony’s cock on his tongue. He managed not to gag as it slid in to the back of his mouth. Tony slapped his cheek.

“Look up at me,” he ordered.

Peter blinked his eyes open and looked up. He had to concentrate to keep his throat relaxed as Tony keep going deeper.

“Fuck, that’s a good boy,” Tony moaned, cock fully slotted in Peter’s throat, balls knocking against his chin.

He managed not to choke until Tony pulled out. Then he smearing spit across Peter’s cheek with his cock. He took a fist full of Peter’s hair and grinned when his mouth automatically fell open.

“You ready for it, Pete?”

“Yes please, sir.”

“Little slut,” Tony fondly chuckled. He pushed back inside the wet heat of Peter’s mouth, making him gag this time as he fucked his face.

Peter sat helpless at his feet, holding his mouth open as his hands twitched behind his back, struggling for control. Tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

“Fuck, do you hear the sounds you’re making? Moaning and gagging on my dick,” Tony moaned.

Peter could see through blurry tears that Tony was close. He let himself moan a little louder, try a little hard to work his tongue around as his mouth was used.

“Gonna cum, sweetheart. You gonna swallow for me? Yeah, course you are. Fucking cock slut.” He groaned, pulling back to cum on Peter’s tongue. He swallowed it down, shivering at the taste, his own cock throbbing. He whined when Tony pulled out.

“Such a good boy,” Tony purred. He bent down to kiss him. “How are you doing?”

Peter batted his wet eyes. “Punish me some more, Officer Stark?”


	7. The Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been alone a long time now. He'd forget what his daughter looked like if he didn't have a few pictures from the one birthday he'd been home for. Maybe Pepper was right to leave. But maybe Tony was out of things to live for.
> 
> WARNINGS: thoughts and references to suicide, heavy depression, murder attempt, a very dark sad time (with a hopeful ending)

It's been a year since Tony last saw his kid. He didn't know how tall Morgan had gotten or if she was making friends at her new school or Pepper remembered that she doesn't like pulpy orange juice. He thinks about her. Every minute of every day. It was easier before, when he could drive the house late at night and catch a glimpse of her through her bedroom window. Then Pepper filed a restraining order. As if he was some kind of criminal. As if he would hurt their child. If she'd just let him see her every now and then, but no. Full custody. And she had acted like it was such a good deal for him. 'Now you can have all the time you need to focus on your work, Tony', she said. God, he hated her. And it hurt. It hurt because he still loved her so much. He just fucked up. Everybody fucks up. Pepper always has to have things just how she wants them and Tony was ruining her perfect family image. Not that he can blame her. He still has the burns from all the times he passed out with a soldering iron in his hand. He thought he was working to protect his family. He just wanted to leave a legacy for Morgan. Not that anything had changed. Once he was dead, everything was hers anyway. He made sure every penny was in her name. The company, his tech, his properties. Everything that Pepper hadn't taken. Maybe she would still have some love for him in the end.

Those were the thoughts that lead Tony to drag his feet down a cold, dirty, stretch of sidewalk at eleven in the evening. He walked and walked. He had no idea where he was going. He had no real intention of going anywhere. He didn't really even care if he stepped out in front of a car and never made it back home. It was a while before he realized that was exactly what he hoped would happen. It came close exactly twice, but never close enough. After a while, he desperate enough to scream at a stranger to run him over. It didn't get him much more than a few disgusted looks from some women hanging out on the street corner. Giving on his superfluous march, he let himself fall into the nearest bar.

The music was low, but the sound of voices was much louder. No one seemed to mind that a few people in the back were smoking something that, by the smell, wasn't tobacco. Tony considered wandering back there and asking them to share, but his feet carried him to the bar before he could change directions. He sat down, mumbled an order to the bar tender and felt a small amount of relief for the first time that day as the taste of whiskey met his tongue. Once he reached the bottom of the glass, he started to go numb. He ordered another. Maybe he could sit and numb the pain long enough to find the courage to end it for good.

“Whatcha drinkin' stranger?” a chipper young voice sounded off at his left side.

Tony groaned. “Not interested, kid.”

“You sure? I'm only offering company. You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

Tony sighed. He looked up from his drink and turned to his left. There sat a boy, barely old enough to drink if he was at all. He was cute, cheeks blushing red. He must have plucked up a lot of courage to come over and talk to him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

“You're out of your league, kid,” he laughed. He finished off his drink and ordered another.

“I'm not a kid,” the kid glared. “I'm older than I look.”

“Oh, so you're fifteen. Not fourteen. My mistake,” Tony teased.

“I'm twenty-one.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony smiled. He couldn't help himself. “You're real cute, kid. You better hurry home before someone finds you out past curfew.”

“Whatever, asshole.”

The kid jumped up from his seat and Tony felt bad. He grabbed his arm. “Alright, alright. Sit. I'll buy you a drink. How about a nice club soda?”

The boy looked skeptical, but he sat down again and let Tony order him a soda. “What's your name, kid?”

“Peter. Yours?”

Tony laughed again. The kid was looking at him like he expected Tony to bite him. “I'm Tony.”

“And what are you so sad about, Mr. Tony,” Peter asked.

“Is it that obvious?”

“I can just tell.”

He feel the alcohol in his system now. He shouldn't have drank so much so fast. It made him think about thing he shouldn't. Like how gorgeous this Peter guy is and how he'd probably let Tony pull him into the bathroom for a sloppy, half drunk, blow job. He'd probably make really cute noises, too. And be all embarrassed that someone might hear...

“Tony?”

Tony cleared his throat and looked up at Peter. “Yeah, right. I just uh... I don't want to talk about it. Life if hard. It's shitty and it's not fair.”

“Kinda sounds like you want to talk about it.”

Tony set down his glass a little too hard. “You ever just try so hard and think you're doing the right thing and suddenly you're the bad guy? I mean she's not wrong and I'm a terrible father, but I was trying. No one ever taught me how to be a good father!”

Peter glanced around at the outburst. A few people had paused in their conversation when his voice rose, but things settled back down. Tony sighed. He felt Peter's hand on his shoulder.

“It's not fair is it?” he said. “I'm sorry things are going bad for you, but I'm here. You can find comfort in me.”

His voice was so sweet, like music. Tony felt warm and heavy. He shouldn't have drank so much. Peter's hand felt nice. He was so sweet. Why was he so close? Was Tony leaning towards him?

“Whoa.” He pulled back. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. What just happened? Did something happen? He pushed away the drink in front him. No more of that.

“You're sweet, Pete, but I should be going,” he mumbled. He stood and swayed on his feet.

“Let me help you get a cab. I'll never sleep unless I know you made it home okay,” Peter said.

“Yeah okay, kid.” Tony's vision wasn't right so he let Peter pull him along. It felt like a much further walk to get out than it had to get in, but that was probably the booze, too. They burst out of the door and fresh night air filled his lungs. He took a deep breath and felt at least six percent less tipsy. Which is how he came to realize that they were out back of the bar in a alley that was enclosed with a fence. There was no way out to the street from here.

“Wrong door, kid,” he groaned.

“Not exactly.”

He grunted as his back hit the wall. Slowly his eyes became clear and he could see Peter hovering over him as he slid to the ground. “What are you doing?” He was too weak to fight. His body wouldn't cooperate. He couldn't even curl his fingers into a fist.

“You wanted to die, right?” Peter straddled his limp legs.

Tony laughed, a bubbling hysterical sound, as his brain informed him that the boy smelled good and the moonlight haloed his hair in a way that was breath taking. Funny thoughts, considering the position he was in.

“You want money, kid? I got money,” Tony mumbled. “What did you put in my drink?”

Peter caught his face in two soft hands and turned his head as it tried to loll to the side. He smiled and it was sweet expression that Tony might have admired if he wasn't starting to get scared.

“I didn't drug you, Tony. All I had to do was talk to you. People can't resist the sound of my voice. I needed you to be pliant, that's all.”

“What do you?” Tony slurred. He was pretty sure all of his adrenaline was working just to keep his eyes open, glued to the boy's pale face.

“I want to give you want you want. Death?” He grinned wide, teeth showing. They were sharper than they should be. Like a carnivore. Like a creature made to tear away flesh. Tony shivered. “You want to die right? Isn't that what you thought as you wandering around tonight? You thought about how easy it would be to step out into traffic. Lucky for all those poor drivers you would have selfishly forced to murder you, they were all vigilant tonight. Imagine the nightmares they would have had.”

Tony moaned. It was unbearable. He'd just wanted it to be over. Hadn't he suffered enough? “Why are you tormenting me? What do you want, Peter?”

“I'm going to let you taste death,” he said. Then he moved, so quickly that Tony missed the motion and he was left screaming in shock and pain as pointed teeth tore through the meat of his neck. He tried to shove the boy away, but his body was like stone. He moaned and shuddered, feeling the weakness of blood loss already as his life flowed quickly out of him and into Peter's mouth. He was latched on, with lips and teeth, to Tony's neck. He sucked, tongue swiping over his skin, one hand holding his head to the side and the other pinning his shoulder to the wall.

Tony's heart pounded too fast, like a jack hammer, yet it felt weak and faltering unable to keep up. Fear flooded his system and it was all he could feel. It was so much stronger than the pain.

“Please stop,” he whispered. A whisper was all he could manage as weak as he was. “Please. I don't want to die.” He whimpered as the teeth retracted from his neck. He shuddered when a hot tongue ran over the wound his flesh. Flesh that felt cold. His vision was blurry, his eyes were wet. He could barely see Peter's face as he sat up and looked at him.

“Death is not yours tonight, Tony,” Peter whispered. “Your life isn't over.”

“I don't know how to live without them,” Tony sobbed. He felt the tears streaming from his eyes, but he was too weak to do anything about it.

“You can, but you don't have. You're a good man, Tony. You let fear stop you before. Don't let it take your life now.”

His eyes fell shut as Peter's hands held his face with all the tenderness his life lacked. He felt lips against his and he parted his own, drawing Peter into the kiss with a single soft movement. He tasted his own blood and it was a shock to his system that woke his mind. He didn't want to die. He wanted to fight. He had always been a fighter. When had he stopped fighting?

The slightest bit of strength returned to him and he used it to wrap his arms around the man in his lap. Peter pressed himself snug against Tony's chest as they kissed, deep and rich, both of them hungry for the other. It felt like forever, and Tony would have been just fine if it was, before they stopped. Only because Peter pulled away first.

“The sun will be up soon. You need to sleep.”

“I'm not tired,” Tony mumbled with exhaustion.

Peter smiled and it made him smile, too. “I'll call you that cab now. And tomorrow? What will you do?”

“I'm going to call Pepper. I'm going to get my daughter back.”

Peter kissed his cheek. He paused to whisper in his ear. “I'm proud of you.” He stood, slipping out of Tony's arms. “There's a cab waiting out front. I don't want to see you on this side of town again.” He backed away, one step at a time like he was savoring it.

“Wait, Peter.” Tony groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. The young man was already stepping into shadows where Tony couldn't make out his form. He stumbled forward. “Peter. Will I see you again?”

As he stepped from the moonlight into the darkness, he found nothing. No Peter was waiting for him there. Just the dark boxy form of a crate left abandoned and some pale mist that drifted up to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
